keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill and Ben
William and Benjamin nicknamed Bill and Ben are 2 Yellow Tank Engine Twins who work for The Sodor China Clay Works. This is Number 1 This is Number 2 Livery: Bill and Ben both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on both sides in Yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. As of The thirteenth season, Ben is painted dark blue with blue wheels and has Yellow Lining and Yellow Lettering. He got his Yellow Livery back in The fourteenth season. Triviak * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Bill and Ben are called Guillame and Benjóin. Appearances: *[[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Murdoch and the Express *[[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Twin Trouble, Disaster on Sodor and The Flying Scotsman Departs (do not speak) *[[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Rosie's Wild Ride and Naughty Engines *[[Season 5|'Season 5']]: The Express Turkey *[[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Molly's Folly (cameo) and Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks *[[Season 8|'Season 8']]: The New Controller (cameo) *[[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Hankenstein (cameo) and Mavis and the Sleepy Engines *[[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (Bill only), Big City Rumor, Spencer Goes Too Far (Bill only) and Trembling Trevor (mentioned) *[[Season 12|'Season 12:']]' Greetings, Montague! (''do not speak), The Mavis Matrix, Henry's Handcar Havoc (Ben does not speak), Rheneas and the Risky Rendezvous (Bill or Ben cameo) The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade (mentioned), and Vicarstown Takedown (mentioned)' *[[Season 13|'Season 13']]': It's Good To Be Belle (Bill only; cameo), Victor's Loco Motives (Ben only), Rust or Bust, Toad Gets Towed (cameo) and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (Bill speaks; Ben does not speak)' *[[Season 14|'Season 14']]': Quarry Quest, Hiro and the Heat Wave (Bill only; cameo), Cabless Companions (Ben only),' *[[Season 15|'Season 15']]': Roundhouse Roulette (do not speak), The Crosby Coalition, The Island of Misifts Engines ' '(cameo)' '''Specials:' *[[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven']].''' *Saving Pirate Ryan.''' Gallery: Bill: Bill in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Bill in the twelfth season. TheBlueTruck2.png|Bill and one of The Blue Trucks. IMG 4258.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train 1.PNG|Bill, Ryan and Edward. Bill in Oliver's Eleven.png|Bill in Oliver's Eleven. Bill in It's Good To Be Belle.png|Bill in the thirteenth season. Alfred.jpg|Bill's Basis, Alfred. Ben: Ryan 15.png|Ben in the twelfth season. Ben in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Ben at Brendam. TheBlueTruck10.png TheBlueTruck11.png|Ben and one of the Blue Trucks Ben in The Mystery Train.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 2.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 1.PNG Tmt.png|Ben and Bowler. Ben on the Other Railway.png|Ben, Victor, Flora, Caroline and Sodor Railway Repair. Ben in Blue Undercoat 1.png BenOliver'sEleven.png|Ben and Stephen. Ben in Blue Undercoat 2.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 3.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 4.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 5.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 6.png|Ben and Oliver. Ben in Blue Undercoat 7.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 8.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 9.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 10.png Ben and Oliver.png Ben in Victor's Loco Motives.png|Ben in the thirteenth season. Ben in Victor's Loco Motives 2.png Kevin8.png|Ben and Kevin. Judy.jpg|Ben's Basis, Judy. Both: BillBen1.png Twin Trouble.png|Bill and Ben in Twin Trouble. Ryan 14.png|Bill, Ben and Ryan. Bill and Ben2.PNG Bill and Ben3.PNG Bill and Ben1.PNG Bill and Ben4.PNG|Bill, Ben and Stafford. BillBen.png|Bill, Ben and Oliver. TWR Collection.jpg|Bill and Ben in TWR's collection. Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Twins Category:Male Engines Category:Yellow Category:1993 Category:2005 Category:2014 Category:Engine relatives Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Males Category:Engines Category:SCC Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Retired Items Category:Retired in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:SCC 1 Category:SCC 2 Category:1948 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Sodor China Clay Category:Wooden Railway Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:No 1 Category:No 2 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:New in 1993 Category:New in 2005 Category:New in 2014 Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:1993 Debuts Category:Non Wood Category:Blue Engines Category:Blue Category:Yellow Characters Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Items Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Sold in Packs Category:Retired in 2010 Category:Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:1993 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:CGI Category:CGI Series Characters Category:LC99014 Category:LC99015 Category:LC99025 Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 2 Category:DVD Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Home Video Bonus Pack Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Keekre24 Category:Prototypes Category:No I Category:No II Category:Yellow 1993 Category:Series 2 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Yellow Items Category:Blue Items Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Yellow Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:1993 Items Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Rear Magnets Category:Magnets Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Number 1 Category:Number 2 Category:Characters who are Number 1 Category:Characters who are Number 2 Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Non Working Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:Yellow or Blue Category:TVS Characters Category:SCC I Category:SCC II Category:TWR Characters Category:NWR Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Model Category:RWS Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:Brendam Branch Line Category:BBL Category:Characters who don't Work Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Keekre24 Characters Category:Series